What If
by Komuso
Summary: What If Count Bleck had feelings for Nastia? What if Dimentio and Mr. L fought over who's TV time it was?


"Count? Have anything scheduled? Minion meeting or something?" Nastia asked the third time that day.

"No. You've asked asked Count Bleck three times today, said Count Bleck," Count Bleck said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay, said Count Bleck."

She walked away a bit disappointed. Scheduling was the only time she got to spend time with the Count.

Count Bleck noticed her expression. "Count Bleck will schedule a meeting if you have something to say."

Nastia shook her head. "No, just seeing if you did."

She walked into a room. Dimentio and Mr. L were fighting over the TV remote.

"It's my time you stupid brat!" Dimentio insulted.

"It's my time Mr. Pantyhose!" Mr. L shouted.

Nastia checked the chart. "Sorry, it's Dimentio's turn."

Dimentio snatched the remote. "It's a PONCHO!"

Mr. L glared at Nastia. "Do you like him or something? Wait, no. You love Count Bleck! You love him! But he thinks that you are stupid to hope that he would ever love you! He hates you!" Mr. L lied. But she didn't know that he lied.

"He hates me?" Nastia asked eyes brimming with tears. Her glasses covered her eyes so Mr. L didn't know he was about to go too far.

"No, he just loathes you a bit!" Mr. L smirked as she ran away.

"That was cruel. Even I haven't been that mean! Well, this week," Dimentio said.

"She's fine! She'll realize that I'm kidding and probably punish me!" Mr. L told him watching the TV.

Nastia fell onto her bed sobbing.

_He hates me! Why can't I be Timpani? Save myself from this pain!_

Count Bleck walked past Nastia's room to tell her that he wanted to plan a minion meeting. He heard her sobs and decided to wait a bit longer. He went in the room that Mr. L and Dimentio were in.

"What happened to Nastia, asked Count Bleck?" Count Bleck asked.

"Mr. L's fault not mine this time!" Dimentio said eyes glued to the TV screen.

"You said you'd cover for me! I hate you!" Mr. L said to Dimentio.

"What happened? Nastia is crying. What did you say?"

"She probably wouldn't like me to say this, but I guess I told her that you (cough) hated her?" Mr. L informed.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because she said it was Dimentio's TV time! But it isn't!"

Count Bleck rolled his eyes. He walked back to Nastia's room and knocked.

"Nastia? It's Count Bleck. May I come in?"

"Sure, Count."

He walks in. Nastia's face had a few tears on it still. He wiped them off gently.

"Sorry. I-I can explain-" Nastia stammered.

"It's all right, said Count Bleck."

"Do you hate me? Or loathe me?"

"No."

"Let me get my face cleared up."

She walked out. Count Bleck saw a book peeking from under a pillow.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I'm just the secretary, but I love him. Okay, this is my diary so I love Count Bleck! But he cares about Timpani, someone who is sadly dead. I feel miserable when he talks about her, but no one cares. I should just get used to it. _

Count Bleck stopped reading and put the book the book in its original place. He realized he invaded Nastia's personal thoughts.

_She loves me. I make her feel terrible. She thinks she's just the secretary. But she's not._

"Hey, Count." Nastia was back.

"Hello, greeted Count Bleck. Count Bleck would like to schedule a meeting."

"K, Count! So when would you like to have to have it?"

Mr. L and Dimentio were leaning on the door to eavesdrop. O'Chunks came by.

"What are ye doin'? Eavesdroppin' ain't proper!" O' Chunks scolded.

"Why do I always forget I can teleport and be invisible?" Dimentio whispered. He snapped his fingers.

"How dare he do that!" O' Chunks frowned.

"Shhhhhh! I'm trying to listen!" Mr. L hissed.

Dimentio was in the room.

"Seven 'o' clock. Tomorrow."

"K."

Dimentio thought he understood. He teleported out.

"IT'S A DATE!" Dimentio blurts out.

"Really? I thought it was just a minion meeting!" Mr. L remarked.

"Are ye kidding me? I've just wrote the lass a letter!" O' Chunks whined.

Count Bleck opened the door. Mr. L fell down.

"What are you doing, asked Count Bleck?"

"I'm bowing to the awesomest person alive? Yeah, that's right!" Mr. L lied.

"Count Bleck is flattered." He and Nastia walked out.

"You lied. You said you were the awesomest guy in the world," Dimentio mentioned.

"I'm the most epic guy in the world!" Mr. L corrected.

"Liar. I am! Ahahahahahah!" Dimentio corrected him.

"No, I am! Chunks away!" O' Chunks left.


End file.
